You Handcuffed Me To A Geek?
by xxgoingxxinsanexxslowlyxx
Summary: My version of IKiss.. Carly Handcuffed Freddie and Sam together what will happen when they have to stay like that for a week and no adults around?
1. Chapter 1

You handcuffed me to a geek

"_Freddie why did you handcuff Sam to Gibby_" Carly asked one of her best friends

"**Because she put a dead fish in my pillow case and that was what I saw as payback to her**" Freddie answered

"_Well since you two can't be around each other we are going to settle this once and for all Freddie give me the handcuffs_" Carly demanded

Freddie handed her the handcuffs with a scared look on his face

" **What are you going to do with those**"

"_Sam come here_"

"Aww do I have to"

"_Yes now come here_"

Sam walked over to where Carly and Freddie was standing

"_Both of you put your hands on the table_"

They both put their hands on the table afraid to argue with her and she handcuffed them to each other

"_There if you ain't going to get along I am going to make you get along being the fact that it is now summer vacation you will spend one week together but you will have to find out where you are staying because me and Spencer are going on a trip to Yakima to see grandad and the door will be locked_"

"_And Sam no lock picking the doors_"

"You handcuffed me to a geek"

"**How am I going to explain this to my mom**"

"_Like I said figure it out now me and Spencer are leaving so you have to leave_"

"Well Fredwerid lets go explain this to your mom because my mom is away with one of her boyfriends in like Pittsburgh or something"

"**Okay but you are explaining why we are like this and that we ain't allowed out for on week**"

Walking over to my house was long because Sam didn't want to move so I walked over to her and picked her up

"Benson put me down I don't want all your germs to get on me"

"**Sam shut up the sooner we get there the sooner we can get this off and I have beef jerky in my bookbag I will give it to you"**

"All right but only for the beef jerky"

I unlocked the door and pushed it open talking to my self rethink my crush on Carly Shey

"**Mom we're home**"

"_**We who is this we**_"

"**Me and Sam**"

"_**Why is Sam with you she never comes here**_"

"Well Mrs. Benson I put a dead fish in his locker and he handcuffed me to Gibby and well Carly got mad because we are always fighting and so here we are handcuffed for one week"

"**Carly said we have to so it will teach us to be nice to each other**"

"_**Well I think she right but how are you two going to shower and get dressed and sleep**_"

"**I don't know but don't you have a double-shift at the hospital tonight**"

"_**Yes and that is why I am leaving now show figure this whole mess out"**_

"**Okay love you mom**"

"_**Love you two sweetie**_"

My mom left and me and Sam were lying on my bed just staring up at the ceiling and the next thing I knew we were both asleep. When I woke up because I was cold and wanted to get under the covers to find me and Sam snuggle together under the covers but air conditioner was on and I had had found the source of my coldness.

"Don't move you are taking the warmth away"

So what do I do I snuggle in closer to her only because I am cold too and it turns out that I liked being that close to her, today she smelled like coconuts and not the meat smelling like she usually does it reminded me of the beach.

Good thing my bed was against the wall or I would have fallen out because Sam is a bed hog.

"**Sam slid over you are taking up the whole bed**"

So she slide more my way and I wrap my arms around her because I have no place to put them and I see her smile from the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is my second chapter to You Handcuffed Me To A Geek. Those of you who have reviewed my story I love you guys to take the time out and read and review it you guys rock. Oh and before I forget I am some what ooc so there you go but I will try to be ic this time but no promises.

Freddie's POV:

When I woke up that night I heard the shower but I couldn't figure out why, mom was at work and Sam and I are handcuffed so it cant be her. When I rolled over there was no one there and oddly I missed the feeling of being that close to her. I was just about to leave my room when my phone went off with my text message tone and when I read it _Mom: have to work a extra shift for missy be home by 11:30 tomorrow love you. _I sighed and threw my phone on my bed and went to get something to eat, then I saw the handcuffs on the corner of the bed post and it made me laugh alittle.

Sam's POV:

I walked out of the shower and put on a pair of Freddie's pj's and a shrit I found in his drawers. When I walked into the living room Freddie was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching the movie PUSH. Me and him have seen it already when Carly had to stay after school for drama club. When I sat down he passed a bowl to me and continued to watch the movie.

"Why did you pick the lock when Carly said not to?" he asked me

"Look we both need a shower and it would be kinda hard to get one like that,"she said, "besides she doesn't need to know now does she?"

"Well no and why are you wearing my clothes?"he asks finally looking back to the tv.

"Do you always ask so many questions gee?" she argued

Sam got up and put her bowl in the sink "oh by the way you still owe me that beef jerky you said you had" Sam walked back over to the couch and laid her head on Freddie's lap. "Sam why are you laying your head on me?"he asked."Well Bension I want to go to bed and watch tv at the same time and you are on the couch therefore I am going to lay my head on you." **She is one complicated girl** Freddie thought to himself **but I like it she can be cute and not know it.**

When Sam finally fell asleep I carried her to my room and covered her up then I want outside to sit on the fire escape and think to myself.....** I can't belive I am falling for Sam I mean come on it is Sam but she is cute and sometimes nice well now that I think of it she has never been nice to me but I am to her**. Freddie was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Sam come to the window

Knock Knock

Freddie turned around to see who it was.

"I have a question for you on the last iCarly was you telling the truth that you never kissed anyone?"she asked with a confused look.

A smile came to his face "Was you thinking about me?"

Her face turned crimson red when she heard that "What pssh no I was just wondering?"

"Why did you want to kiss me?" he asks as a joke

And before he knew it her lips were on his but he was to stunned to do anything so he sat there, once his brain started to work again she pulled away and went back into the bedroom with a big smile on her face leaving him there to ponder what just happened.


End file.
